The Marvelous World Of The Broken Angels
by ShiNiZle
Summary: Elles subissent,elles se vengent,elles souffrent,elles aiment...Deux filles,aussi différentes que semblables,essaient d'obtenir une place dans une societé bien trop cruelle avec elles...Point de vue de Shini
1. One day I'll fly away

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**_Cette fiction est en réalité le début d'une autre totalement délirante que j'ai écrite avec Cristalina la rôdeuse au départ simplement pour rire. Notre histoire et nos personnages se sont concrétisés et cela à donner naissance à quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux et d'exploitable. Aujourd'hui donc, je commence à écrire un début sérieux du point de vue de mon personnage connu sous le nom de Shini Kobayashy. Cristalina entreprend en ce moment même d'écrire cette même histoire mais du point de vue de Leanne Burchell qui est son personnage. Doug Bukowski est un personnage issu de "The hills have eyes" (réalisé par Wes Craven puis pas Alexandre Aja) à qui nous avons emprunté nom, prénom et apparence physique. Will Traveler, Jay et Taylor sont tout droit issus de la série TV Amércaine " Traveler". Je pense avoir fait le tour pour l'instant, j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des review. Merci._**

_**Shinizle**_

_" One day i'll fly away..."_

C'était ce que se disait la jeune fille de seize années face à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs venaient carresser son cou et sa nuque. Ses grands yeux bleus soulignés d'un trait discret de maquillage illuminaient son visage aux traits encore quelque peu enfantins, elle n'en était pas moins une jeune fille mûre et réfléchie pour son âge. Shini Kobayashy revêtit ce qu'elle appellait son "_masque de bonheur" _: il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple sourire qui lui donnait un air gai et épanoui aux yeux de ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas mais il lui était vital afin que l'on ne puisse dicerner un combat intérieur contre elle même. Une voix l'extirpa de ses pensées, c'était celle de son frère, Taylor :

_" Grouille toi la blondasse ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard !"_

Shini revint lourdement à la réalité. Elle se rappella aussi vite qu'elle l'avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Elle allait passé sa première année au lycée en classe de seconde générale. Elle se regarda donc une dernière fois dans la glace, attrapa son sac de cours, dévala les escaliers puis se retrouva finalement sur le seuil de sa petite maison en compagnie de Taylor.

_"- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore ? Papa déteste être en retard, ça le met de mauvaise humeur. _

_- Je voulais juste être présentable._

_- Dans ce cas tu perdais ton temps."_

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcé par son père. Shini baissa les yeux. Il était l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à l'aimer bien qu'elle était persuadée que ce dernier la détestait. Il ne s'était jamais montré tendre avec elle et ne l'avait jamais défendu, au contraire, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de la faire souffrir et de lui faire croire qu'elle valait moins que les autres. C'est la mine sombre et le regard ailleurs qu'elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture de son père tandis que Taylor s'installait à l'avant. Vu qu'il y avait un petit bout de chemin à parcourir et que le silence qui régnait entre les membres de la famille était pesant, Taylor tenta d'engager une conversation :

"- _Alors soeurette tu as pris quoi finalement comme options ?_

_- Allemand et Théâtre._

_- Hormis exiber ta poitrine, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras faire de bien au théâtre, _intervint son père.

_- Ca pourra toujours lui faire des points supplémentaires pour son examen de fin d'année."_

Shini fut touchée que son frère prenne un peu sa défense, c'était de plus en plus rare ces temps derniers.

"-_ Ouais, et bin moi je veux pas que ma fille devienne comédienne._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire papa._

_- J'y compte bien._

_- Et toi Taylor, tu vas te spécialiser en quoi pour ta seconde année ?_ demanda Shini afin de dévier la conversation.

_- En maths, y a qu'à ça que je suis bon._

_- C'est toujours mieux que rien..._

_- Je vous préviens, c'est la première et dernière fois que je vous emmène en voiture, _reprit son père, _à venir, vous vous débrouillerez en bus."_

Ils aquiescèrent sans broncher. Shini fut soulagée d'arriver à l'établissement. Il n'était pas de toute fraicheur mais son allure d'ensemble le rendait acceuillant. Quoiqu'il en était, l'ambiance qui y régnait ne pourrait pour rien au monde être pire que celle à la maison selon Shini. Taylor apercevant ses amis, laissa Shini au dépourvu. Elle avait l'habitude de se débrouiller plus ou moins seule, elle décida alors de suivre les autres élèves s'engouffrant à l'intérieur du lycée. Prise dans la foule, elle fut soudain poussée et trébucha sur la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

_" Oh excusez moi, je suis désolée, je suis tombée, je n'ai pas pu vous éviter, je..."_

Elle arrêta soudainement ses excuses en découvrant le jeune homme qu'elle venait de bousculer. Il la dépassait de taille d'au moins une tête ce qui fit Shini se sentir particulièrement ridicule. Ses yeux marrons pétillants la fixait à travers des lunettes et une mèche de cheveux bruns tombée harmonieusement sur son front. Il décrocha finalement un sourire moqueur en voyant Shini rougir et dit :

_" C'est rien, mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois poupée."_

"_Poupée_" ? Ce garçon l'avait bien appellé "_poupée_" ? Shini avait l'habitude que son père lui donne ce genre de surnoms mais c'était plus pour faire sentir à Shini qu'elle n'était qu'un objet plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, la façon dont ce garçon avait utilisé cette expression lui parut différente : lui, il n'avait pas pour but de la blesser. Finalement, elle lui rendit son sourire avant qu'il ne s'en fut avec une jeune fille brune que Shini eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle hasarda son regard un peu partout afin de trouver une quelconque information qui pourrait l'aider à ce repérer dans ce bâtiment qui lui paraissait immense. En suivant un groupe d'adolescentes, elle trouva le panneau d'affichage indiquant les compositions des classes. Elle trouva enfin son nom sur la liste de la Seconde C :

_" Aricher Kristy_

_Bukowski Doug_

_Burchell Leanne_

_Dumbert Josh_

_Kobayashy Shini_

_**SALLE 19**. "_

Shini se rendit devant la salle convenue. Elle fut agréablement surprise de revoir le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé. Ce dernier ne la remarqua pas, il était bien trop absorbé par le regard de la jeune fille brune qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert intense et Shini comprit parfaitement qu'un garçon ne puisse se défaire de son regard. Ses traits bien que féminins étaient durs. De grande et fine taille, elle dégageait une certaine élégance que Shini n'aurait su qualifier. Elle cru apercevoir une petite cicatrice sous son oeil gauche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer car le directeur du lycée les fit entrer et s'installer dans la salle 19. Elle s'installa à côté d'une jeune fille au visage rond et aux cheveux roux coupés très courts. Shini qui était elle même anxieuse d'entrer dans un lycée où elle ne connaissait personne estima que sa peur n'était rien comparée à celle que semblait éprouver la petite rouquine. Elle ne cessait de tortiller ses doigts à s'en faire craquer les os et suait à grosses gouttes.

_"- Tu es sure que tout va bien ?_ lui demanda doucement Shini.

_- Oui oui oui...T'en fais pas, je suis de nature stressée...Tu t'appelles ?_

_- Shini et toi ?_

_- Stacy."_

Leur conversation fut vite interrompue par la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle semblait aigrie et ses traits aux rides fortement marquées ne lui donnaient pas l'air agréable. Shini comprit à sa façon de parler qu'il ne s'agissait pas là que d'un air.

_" -Je suis madame Petki, je suis professeur de mathématiques et je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année scolaire."_

Shini entendit le garçon aux lunettes et la jeune fille brune murmuraient derrière elle :

_"-C'est plutôt madame "Pete-Sec._

_- Et elle sera notre emmeurdeuse principale."_

Ils étouffèrent un rire, Shini ne put s'empècher de les imiter. Mme Petki s'en aperçut et s'adressa d'un ton irrité aux deux élèves concernés :

_" Burchell Leanne et Bukowski Doug, je vous ferais gentiment remarquer que vous êtes en année de redoublement et qu'à votre place j'opterais pour une allure exemplaire."_

Une fois la vieille femme eut le dos tourné, que de nouveaux pouffements de rire se firent entendre.

La journée continua avec une visite complète du lycée durant laquelle Stacy n'arrêta pas de faire des remarques naïves à la limite de la niaiserie qui exaspèrent si bien Shini que cette dernière l'envoya gentiment promener sous les ricanements de quelques personnes de la classe. Stacy rouge de honte jeta un regard noir à Shini. Mais la jeune fille s'en souciait peu, elle estimait ne rien rater en se privant de cette amitié. Les élèves furent renvoyés chez eux sur le coup de midi, les cours ne commençaient que le lendemain. Selon son emploi du temps, les deux premières heures de cours de Shini étaient de l'éducation physique, à son plus grand désespoir. Mais la déception fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez elle à pied. Elle crut la maison vide mais la voix de sa mère l'interpella alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires.

_" -Tu es déjà de retour Shini ?_

_- Les cours ne commencent que demain._

_- Vos professeurs vous ménagent, vous allez devenir encore plus fainéants que vous ne l'êtes déjà._

_- C'est plutôt eux les fainéants, ils n'ont pas prévu de cours pour cet après-midi._

_- C'est toujours tellement plus facile d'accuser les autres._

_- C'était de l'ironie maman._

_- Tu sais bien que l'ironie ne prend pas avec moi._

_- Laisse tomber; de toute façon rien ne prend avec toi."_

Shini décida finalement d'aller s'allonger au soleil sur l'herbe de son ridicule carré de jardin. Elle ferma les yeux et songea à ce que lui réserverait le lendemain. Pour une journée de rentrée, cela ne s'était pas passé aussi mal qu'elle ne l'avait redouté, elle avait connu bien pire. Elle regretta seulement que son meilleur ami ne fusse pas là pour l'épauler, le garçon avec qui elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent les instants les plus heureux de sa misérable vie, celui dont elle espérait un signe de vie depuis presque une longue année : Will Traveler.


	2. Leanne

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Après, un petit chapitre de plantage de décor, notre petite Shini va enfin faire connaissance de sa future meilleure amie et confidente.**_

Shini passa une nuit agréable à rêver de ses meilleurs souvenirs avec son ami Will. Elle rêva du jour où à l'époque âgée de huit, elle et lui s'amusaient à se peindre des animaux sur le ventre, le dos, le visage et les pieds. Une vague de bien-être et de chaleur envahit Shini mais cette impression fut vite effacée par une main gelée sur sa poitrine. Shini se réveilla soudainement et vit son père penché sur elle. Cette main froide lui appartenait. La jeune fille la repoussa.

_"- Shini, Shini, Shini, cherches-tu vraiment à me contrarier ?_ demanda son père d'un ton mielleux que Shini lui connaissait bien dans cette situation.

_- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça._

_- Oh voyons, pour faire plaisir à ton vieux père._

_- Laisse moi ou j'appelle Taylor._

_- Comme si cela importait à ton frère ce que toi et moi nous faisons._

_- Ce que TU fais._

_- Laisse toi faire connasse._

_- Non !"_

Le réveil sonna ce qui fit son père quitter la chambre. Shini resta un instant tremblante, la respiration saccadée, ce même sentiment de peur incontrôlable l'enveloppant comme à chaque fois que cela arrivé. Elle se prépara attivement et prit le bus pour le lycée sans dire mot à qui que ce soit. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, elle se retrouva seule mais ne chercha pas à trouver une quelconque compagnie. Elle attendit patiemment la sonnerie afin de se rendre en cours de sport. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange et poussa un juron, s'en prenant à elle même. Une des filles de la classe l'entendant, lui proposa gentiment un tee-shirt et un jogging. Soudain Leanne hurla :

_"DOOOUGGG ! Putain arrête de mater dans le vestiaire des filles !"_

Des rires masculins se firent entendre non loin tandis que le reste des filles se hâtait de finir de s'habiller. La course d'endurance était au programme de ce premier trimestre. Shini entendait Doug se vanter de ses exploits de l'année précédente dans cette discipline. La jeune fille roula des yeux désespérés : si elle trouvait du charme à ce garçon il n'en restait pas moins un branleur dont le vocabulaire était encore limité. Tous se mirent donc à faire des tours de stade, Shini d'un pas de course particulièrement nonchalant. Elle courait en rêvassant, se mettait à marcher de temps à autre puis repartait au pas de course lorsque le professeur la regardait. Leanne qui courait à la même vitesse qu'elle, c'est à dire très lentement, trébucha soudainement. Shini s'arrêta pour l'aider.

_"- ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?_

_- C'est rien c'est ma jambe, elle a flanché, _lui répondit Leanne en effaçant une larme de douleur.

_- Tu es sure ? _

_- Oui...enfin non."_

Doug qui avait plusieurs tours d'avance sur les filles passa devant elles :

_"Bah alors Linny, tu sais plus mettre un pied devant l'autre convenablement ?"_

Leanne tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était mais elle ne put se relever seule. Bien qu'elle tentait de ne rien en montrer, sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Le professeur envoya Shini l'accompagner à l'infirmerie mais sur le chemin Leanne demanda à s'asseoir dans un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards.

_"- Ecoute, je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie_, lui confia t-elle.

_- Mais pourquoi ? Si tu t'es fais quelque chose de grave, il ne faut pas rester dans cet état._

_- Je sais ce que c'est mais c'est compliqué à expliquer..._

_- Tu veux que je regarde moi même ?"_

Leanne sembla surprise de l'initiative que lui proposait Shini. Elle marqua un blanc puis répondit finalement :

_"- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part, mais non laisse, ça va déjà mieux._

_- Pour être aussi bornée tu dois avoir une raison tout à fait respectable. Mais laisse moi au moins voir si je peux t'aider, je ne te poserais aucune question._

_- Promet moi de n'en parler à personne._

_- Très bien."_

Shini releva délicatement le pantalon de Leanne qui tira la grimace. Elle fut alors frappée d'un sentiment mêlé de pitié et de compassion en découvrant une profonde entaille dans la jambe de la jeune fille qui avait été pansée apparemment à la hâte. Elle examina rapidement la blessure en tentant d'ignorer le regard pesant de Leanne puis finalement demanda :

_"- Mon dieu Leanne mais qui t'as fait ça ?_

_- Personne. Je suis tombée à cheval._

_- Un cheval sachant se servir d'un couteau de cuisine ça court pas les rues, à moins d'habiter dans un coin de la région particulièrement exotique._

_- T'avais dit que tu poserais pas de questions._

_- Toi et moi on est des piêtres menteuses_, lui répondit Shini avec un sourire se voulant réconfortant. A sa grande surprise, Leanne lui rendit ce sourire.

_- J'espère juste que tu sais tenir une promesse."_

Shini reprit la bande de tissu déjà utilisée et l'enroula en serrant fortement autour de la jambe de Leanne afin d'empêcher la plaie de s'ouvrir plus largement. Leanne semblait très mal à l'aise et rougissait à vue d'oeil.

_"-Je suis désolée que tu ais vu ça...Shini c'est ça ?_

_- T'en fais pas, je garderais ça pour moi. Oui c'est comme ça que je m'appelle._

_- Kobayashy c'est japonais, non ?_

_- Oui mais en réalité, dans la famille on a rien de Japonais hormis le nom._

_- C'est original toujours..._

_- Leanne...Faut pas que tu restes sans rien dire._

_- Je sais ce que je fais, t'inquiètes pas pour moi._

_- Tu dois savoir que tu te fais du mal alors._

_- Shini ça ne te regarde pas._

_- Mais ce que j'ai regardé me consterne._

_- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir m'aider ?_

_- Parce que toi aussi tu souffres, et ceux qui souffrent mérite un peu d'attention et d'aide, tu ne crois pas ?"_

Leanne resta sans voix. Elle se releva doucement en s'appuyant sur un murret près d'elle.

_"- Excuse moi Shini. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de moi, je vois le mal partout._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir peur du bien quand on est habitué au mal. Mais en même temps c'est ma faute, j'avais promis de ne pas te poser de questions et je ne fais que ça, j'aurais dû tenir ma promesse, je te laisse tranquille._

_- Merci Shini, mais en réalité, je suis plutôt contente de voir que parfois les gens sont aussi bornés que moi._

_- Tu l'es quand même plus._

_- Hé je ne te permet pas._

_- Trop tard, moi je ne me gène pas." _

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin. Elles retournèrent ensemble jusqu'au vestiaire pour se rhabiller. En passant près du stade, elles apercurent Doug se pavanant comme un paon.

_"- Bukowski a dû arriver premier_, déclara Shini sur un ton exaspéré.

_- Pffu m'en parle pas, il va me rabattre les oreilles avec ça tout le reste de la journée._

_- Tu t'entends bien avec Doug ?_

_- Malheureusement oui._

_- C'est si terrible d'avoir Doug dans son cercle d'amis ?_

_- Tu n'imagines même pas !_

_- Je ne préfère même pas essayer._

_- Et toi il te plait Doug ?_

_- Je le trouve trop sure de lui._

_- Oh ça c'est pas faux, va falloir que je lui en fasse le reproche plus souvent, merci de m'y faire penser."_

Un garçon brun aux traits durs comme ceux de Leanne vint les interrompre.

_"- Lynny, on m'a dit que tu étais tombée ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui t'en fais pas Jay, j'étais entre de bonnes mains._

_- Et à qui appartenaient-elles ces bonnes mimines là ?_

_- Je te présente Shini._

_- Enchantée blondinette. Je suis Jay le frère de Leanne._

_- J'avais cru deviner_, répliqua Shini avec un sourire.

_- Bon je vous laisse les filles, le devoir m'appelle._

_- Le devoir de la fille en mini-jupe de ta nouvelle classe ?_ taquina Leanne.

_- C'était fin ça Lynny..."_

Shini et Leanne passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, au grand soulagement de Leanne qui n'eut pas à supporter les sarcasmes de Doug. Aucune d'elle ne refit allusion à la mésaventure de la matinée, au contraire elles plaisantèrent de vive voix à propos de choses futiles que toutes deux trouvaient particulièrement stupides.

_"-Finalement, t'es moins blonde que tu en as l'air Kobayashy._

_- Finalement t'es moins malaimable que tu en as l'air Burchell"_

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Shini rentra chez elle l'esprit léger, même les remarques sarcastiques de son père dans la soirée ne vinrent pas briser son bonheur.


	3. Premiers souvenirs à la mode Bukowski

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Après les rencontres des personnages principaux, place à la détente et aux sentiments qui se confirment...**_

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle aux yeux de Shini. Elle passait énormément de temps avec Leanne en qui elle trouvait une véritable amie et confidente. Elle fit plus ample connaissance avec Doug Bukowski, certes il paraissait impossible de lui parler de choses sérieuses mais il la faisait beaucoup rire; et Jay, qui était au contraire de Doug un garçon posé et réfléchi, avec qui elle prenait grand plaisir à bavarder de la vie telle qu'ils aimeraient la vivre un jour. En cours, Shini était loin d'être une lumière. Hormis son aisance en rédaction de textes philosophiques, elle n'excélait en aucune matière. Le théâtre qu'elle pratiquait trois heures par semaine, était une véritable source de libération pour son esprit. Jouer lui faisait oublier ses peurs et ses craintes. C'est aussi tranquillement que cela qu'un mois s'écoula. Doug, Leanne et Shini semblaient désormais inséparables. L'ambiance chez elle avait été plus décontractée qu'en temps normal, son père n'avait pas retenté d'approches et Taylor l'ignorait totalement. Shini songea que tout n'avait jamais été aussi bien, elle en était même persuadée : elle n'avait plus besoin de se forcer pour revêtir son masque de bonheur chaque matin. Alors que le deuxième mois de cours débutait à peine, Doug invita Leanne et Shini à passer un week-end chez lui :

"- _Mes parents ne sont pas là le week-end prochain, on va pouvoir se faire une sacrée partou...pyjama party !_

- _C'était fin ça Doug_, ironisa Leanne.

- _C'était plutôt gras en fait_, rivalisa Shini."

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire au nez de Doug qui reprit :

_"-Alors vous pouvez venir ou non ?_

_-Pour moi c'est bon, même pas besoin de demander à mes parents, ils se foutent de savoir où je suis, _répondit Leanne.

_- Et toi Shini, j'espère que tu peux venir, tu vas pas me planter seul avec Miss Intello ?_

_- Laisse moi juste le temps de trouver un bon mensonge à raconter à mon père et je suis chez toi illico._

_- Parfait. Dans ce cas n'oubliez pas les nuisettes._

_- Même pas en rêve !" _s'exclamèrent les deux filles en choeur ce qui amusa Doug.

Ce jour là, Taylor daigna raccompagner Shini sur son scooter. Ce fut la première fois depuis un mois qu'il lui adressait la parole :

_"-Alors Shini tout baigne pour toi ?_

_- Oui, oui. Et toi ? T'as finalement conclu avec l'autre pimbèche ?_

_- D'où tu tiens cette info toi ?_

_- Tout ce sait Taylor. Alors t'as conclu ?_

_- Non._

_- T'es un naze._

_- Ta gueule ou tu rentres à pied._

_- Quelle susceptibilité._

_- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?_

_- Je compte le passer chez une amie, on a un devoir de biologie à boucler._

_- ça c'est pas encore gagné avec papa._

_- C'est du travail scolaire, il ne peut pas me le refuser._

_- C'est ce qu'on verra._

_- C'est ce qu'on verra."_

Une fois arrivée à destination, Shini se précipita vers son père afin de demander la permission de sortir avant que son frère ne le fasse pour elle. Une fois de plus, elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

_"- Hé papa, tu devineras jamais où Shini a l'intention de passer le week-end _!" brailla Taylor.

Shini lança un regard accusateur à son frère et continua d'elle même :

_"- Je veux juste aller chez une amie afin de faire des devoirs pour le lycée._

_- Quelle amie ?_

_- Leanne Burchell._

_- Connais pas._

_- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et de toute façon je ne la vois que dans un but scolaire._

_- T'as vraiment besoin de passer deux jours entiers et une nuit chez elle ?_

_- Oui."_

Son père la fixa un moment, d'un regard froid et perçant. Shini fut soulagée d'entendre le verdict enfin tomber :

_" - D'accord tu peux y aller, mais Dimanche, je veux que tu sois ici à 16 heures tapante._

_- Très certainement papa, merci._

_- Tu ne me dois aucun merci, et je tiendrais à voir ce fameux devoir, pigé ?_

_- Pigé..."_

Shini ne savait pas encore comment elle ferait pour faire pour se procurer ce soit disant devoir de biologie, mais pour l'instant cela lui importait peu. Elle allait passer son premier week-end seule avec ses vrais amis. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué cette occasion, alors encore moins pour un stupide devoir de bio. Elle fourra en boule quelques affaires dans un sac et des soins de beauté. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé en rangeant un pyjama rose à manches longues.

"_Pauvre Doug, il va être si déçu.", _pensa t-elle.

Elle dit rapidement "_au revoir_" à sa petite "famille" et prit le premier bus qui la conduisit à quelques mètres de la maison de Doug. Shini fut agréablement surprise de la grandeur de l'habitation. Il y avait bien au moins trois étages. La maison était en grosses pierres et entourée d'un immense jardin. Elle alla sonner à la porte. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui devait être la mère de Doug lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

_"-Tu dois être Shini. Doug ne parle que de toi et Leanne en ce moment, vous êtes sa véritable lubbie._

_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde madame, il n'est rien sans nous._

_-Pauvre garçon, il n'est rien sans les filles. Vas y, je te laisse monter dans sa chambre au troisième étage. Il doit y être normalement. Quant à moi je vous laisse la maison pour le week-end, amusez vous bien._

_-Merci."_

Shini entra et trouva effectivement Doug allongeait sur son lit, regardant le plafond, l'air songeur. Leanne n'était apparemment pas encore arrivée.

_"-Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à ses hôtes monsieur Bukowski ?_

_-D'ordinaire si, mais pas à une blondasse comme toi._

_- Macho._

_- Quiche._

_- Idiot._

_- Coquine._

_- Ah non là tu vas trop loin !_

_- Touché my dear..."_

Pour toute réponse, Shini lui balanca son sac d'affaires dans la figure faisant tomber les lunettes de Doug au passage.

_" Mademoiselle Kobayashy cherche la guerre, elle l'aura !"_

Ils engagèrent une redoutable bataille d'oreillers jusqu'à ce que Leanne fasse interruption dans la chambre.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?"_

Elle reçut alors un polochon en plein visage. La guerre des coussins se poursuivit encore un instant jusqu'à ce que Doug déclare forfait car il avait perdu ses lunettes pour de bon.

_"La force féminine triomphe toujours ! Aya !" _déclara Leanne encore essouflée.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée étendus dans le jardin à plaisanter de choses et d'autres. Shini remarqua bien les yeux dévorants que Doug posaient sur Leanne durant cette fin d'après-midi. A sa propre surprise, elle ne put s'empècher de ressentir un petit pincement au coeur en les observant tous les deux. Elle se revoyait elle même dans les bras de Will un an plus tôt. Elle désirait tellement sentir une nouvelle fois un jour ce sentiment si rassurant dans les bras d'un garçon. Ils finirent la soirée à se goinfrer d'aliments gras de toutes sortes devant des films d'horreur crus au possible. Puis, à une heure avancée de la nuit, les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Doug se coucher tandis que Doug s'installait un matelas dans le salon pour passer la nuit. Les jeunes filles discutèrent encore un peu, notamment de la décoration de la chambre :

_" Etonnant qu'il n'ait pas accroché de poster de filles nues."_

Shini plongea finalement dans un sommeil profond et serein. Elle se réveilla cependant au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Leanne n'était plus là. Shini se leva et descendit discrètement au rez de chaussé. Elle se rendit dans le salon afin de se persuader que Leanne était avec Doug mais un petit cri venant de la pièce lui confirma aussitôt qu'il en était ainsi, seulement, pas dans le sens dans lequel Shini l'espèrait. Un peu honteuse d'avoir surpris cette situation, Shini remonta dans la chambre et resta songeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à démordre du sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle depuis déjà cet après-midi : la jalousie. Elle se trouva stupide d'être jalouse de ses meilleurs amis et s'en voulut de réagir ainsi. Alors que son esprit glissait de plus en plus vers le sommeil, elle remarqua un petit objet qui projetait un faible éclat de lumière dans sa direction. L'objet en question se trouvait sur le sac de Leanne, elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Elle l'examina et comprit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une seringue. Elle fouilla alors dans les poches du sac de Leanne et trouva de petits sachets en plastique contenant une poudre blanche. Shini fut saisie d'un bref sentiment de panique et rangea précipitamment ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sac de son amie. Elle ne ferma plus l'oeil de la nuit, hantée par la vision de Leanne s'injectant des substances illicites.

Elle attendit que le réveil digital indique sept heures pour se lever et se rendre dans la cuisine se prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle fut imitée quelques minutes plus tard par Leanne. Cette dernière avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis, elle adressa un sourire fébrile à Shini qui lui rendit tant bien que mal. Après un long silence uniquement perturbé par le tintement des couverts sur la vaiselle, Shini n'y tenant plus, engagea la conversation :

_"- Leanne, je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire car j'ai peur que tu ne le prennes mal mais...Cette nuit j'..._

_- Shini. Ecoute, Doug et moi on sait que tu nous as entendu cette nuit et on en est désolé. Mais..._

_- ...Leanne..._

_- C'était pas prémédité. Je suis juste descendu dans la nuit pour dire à Doug d'arrêter de ronfler, c'était insuportable, on l'entendait jusque dans la chambre et..._

_- ...Lynny..._

_- ..Et puis voilà, on l'a fait, mais c'est juste un bégun...physique disons..._

_- Leanne ! C'est pas de ça que je veux te parler !_

_- Mais de quoi alors ?_

_- Pourquoi tu te piques ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Depuis quand tu te dopes ?_

_- Shini, tu as fouillé dans MES affaires !"_

Le ton de Leanne était impassible et glaciale. Shini ne put s'empècher de piquer un fard.

_" - Je n'ai pas fouillé, il y avait une seringue en évidence sur le dessus de ton sac._

_- Et pourquoi cela signifirait-il que je suis une junkie ?_

_- T'es pas le genre bonne soeur non plus._

_- Ca ne te regarde pas !_

_- T'es en train de t'auto-détruire, j'ai le droit de m'en inquièter non !_

_- Raaah je te déteste quand tu es comme ça !_

_- Comme ça quoi ? Aussi bornée que toi ?_

_- Arrête avec tes questions, je t'en prie arrête !"_

Doug fit interruption dans la pièce et vit les deux jeunes filles se regardaient sombrement l'une et l'autre. Il ne les avait jamais vu dans cet état, se disputer n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, il fut donc très surpris de la tension entre ses amies.

_"- Tout va bien les filles ?_

_- On se porte à merveille Bukowski, merci de t'en inquièter_, répondit Leanne d'un ton sec que Doug lui connaissait rarement.

_- Je vous laisse dans ce cas._

_- Trop aimable à toi."_

A peine Doug eut quitté la cuisine que Leanne fondit en sanglots.

_"- Je suis désolée Shini...Mais...J'ai beaucoup de souçis chez moi...Ma mère est malade..._

_- Tu m'envoies terriblement désolée Lynny, mais il y a d'autres moyens pour surmonter ce genre d'épreuves..._

_- Ce n'est pas que ça...En fait, mon père est violent avec moi très violent même."_

Shini sentit un poids tomber au fond de son estomac. Elle prit la main de son amie et la serra dans la sienne en lui mumurant :

_" - Je comprend parfaitement..._

_- Toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est pas vrai ?_ lui répondit Leanne d'une toute petite voix.

_- Le mien ne frappe pas mais c'est tout aussi répugnant._

_- Tu mérites mieux Shini, sincèrement mieux._

_- Pas autant que toi._

_- Moi, je ne suis qu'une paumée._

_- Moi, je ne suis rien."_

Les jeunes amies se regardèrent longuement. Depuis que Shini avait découvert la blessure dans la jambe de Leanne, elle s'était toujours plus ou moins doutée que la jeune fille subissait des violences par une personne proche d'elle mais elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler à Leanne, de peur de s'être trompé de jugement ou bien de faire du mal à son amie. Elle réussit à faire parler Leanne au sujet de son paternel. Selon ses dires, il était un homme aux régulières sautes d'humeur et qui forcait trop sur l'alcool, ce qui le rendait encore plus violent. Il n'avait jamais donner d'amour à ses enfants, encore moins à sa femme qui était tombée malade à cause du stress : ses nerfs lachaient de plus en plus ces temps derniers. Shini laissa Leanne parler sans l'interrompre, hochant simplement la tête par instants pour lui montrer qu'elle était très attentive à ce qu'elle lui disait et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement sa peine et sa colère. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Shini la réconforta et lui promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'écouter et lui venir en aide, même dans les plus graves conditions. Elle ne put s'empècher de faire le rapprochement entre le père de Leanne et le sien, la tension qui régnait entre les membres de la famille de son amie, et la sienne : elles échangèrent ainsi leurs opinions sur leurs similitudes certaines et finir enfin par retomber dans un silence absolu. Chacune plongée dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Bien qu'elles ne parlaient pas, chacune se sentait libérée et était reconnaissante à l'autre de l'avoir écouté et comprise. Toutes deux surent que quelque chose d'encore plus fort qu'une simple amitié venait de les lier.

Une heure plus tard, Doug tenta une seconde intrusion dans la pièce et fut soulagé d'y découvrir les jeunes filles tout sourire s'affairant à la vaisselle.

"-_ Désolé pour tout à l'heure Douggie, j'étais pas réveillée_, s'excusa Leanne.

_- J'ai cru comprendre..._

_- Pour une fois ta perspicacité ne t'a pas joué de mauvais tour, _taquina Shini.

_- Vous voulez faire quoi cet après-midi ?_

_- Je dois être rentrée pour 16 heures et je dois avoir un exposé de biologie correct à présenter à mon père. Oui, je lui ai fait croire que j'allais chez Leanne pour du travail scolaire, il n'aurait jamais voulu que je dorme chez un garçon_, ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard interloqué de Doug.

_- T'en fais pas pour ça, _répondit Leanne_, Doug doit bien avoir un devoir de l'année dernière à te passer._

_- Bon, ça c'est réglé mais on fait quoi ?_ s'impatienta le jeune homme.

_- On regarde la rediffusion d'une émission de variété en préparant un gâteau à la carotte et en tapant le carton ?_

_- C'était fin ça Shini.._

_- Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être ?"_

Ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour aller se promener dans la campagne. Ils firent une halte près d'un étang pour s'y tremper les pieds. Leanne poussa Doug à l'eau, ce qui dégénéra en bataille générale dans les mottes de foin. Un grand soleil brillait en cette joyeuse fin d'après-midi et Shini fut déçu de voir l'heure du départ arrivait si vite.

_"- On se revoit au lycée demain_, la rassura Doug.

_- On pourra se moquer de cette idiote de Stacy en théâtre_, ajouta Leanne.

-_ Stacy, la rouquine _?_ Vous êtes vaches les filles, elle est vachement bien roulée !_

_- Et vachement conne aussi_, intervint Shini.

_- Vous êtes bien des filles, toujours à vous crêper le chigon._

_- Et toi t'es bien un mec_, trancha Leanne, _toujours à faire passer le physique d'une fille avant son QI."_

La jeune fille adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses amis et monta dans le bus qui la ramena chez elle en quelques minutes.


	4. Doug

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Rien à signaler, ci ce n'est que ma petite Shini va enfin ... ZzzRrrrRr Fin de transmission (T'as qu'à lire si tu veux savoir !)**_

En rentrant, elle trouva son père assit seul à la table de la cuisine attendant implacablement que Shini lui rende le devoir de biologie. Il parcourut l'exposé quelques minutes, lut quelques passages à plusieurs reprises et annonca finalement que ce travail était correct. Soulagée, elle monta dans sa chambre. A sa mauvaise surprise, son frère l'y attendais.

_"- Salut Shini._

_- Sors de ma chambre Taylor._

_- Quel acceuil chaleureux._

_- Comme si on m'avait toujours acceulli les bras ouverts moi._

_- Tu t'es bien amusée soeurette ?_

_- Tu sais, on a surtout bossé._

_- Voyez vous ça._

_- Oui parfaitement ! Je peux très bien te montrer mon devoir._

_- Et Bukowski il est comment au pieu ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ! Je suis allée chez Leanne Burchell travailler._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai..._

_- T'as aucune preuve._

_- Mais de nous deux, c'est toujours moi que papa écoute._

_- T'es qu'un sale enfoiré Taylor."_

Shini était tremblante. A la fois car elle savait que si Taylor avouait à son père qu'elle n'avait pas été travailler chez une amie ce week-end, la punition s'annoncait terrible, mais également car elle venait d'insulter son frère. Ce n'était pas son habitude de lui parler ainsi et elle savait pertinemment que Taylor ne supportait pas les injures le touchant, encore moins venant de sa soeur. Il avanca lentement vers elle :

_"- Comment tu m'as appellé connasse ?_

_- Fous moi la paix ! Je te fais jamais de coups bas comme ça moi ! Tout ça parce-que tu ne supportes pas que je puisse être pour une seule fois dans ma vie plus heureuse et épanouie que toi !"_

Taylor la gifla. Shini voulut rivaliser mais son frère lui attrapa le poignet et le serra fortement. Il finit au bout de quelques minutes par faire décrocher une grimace à sa soeur cadette et lacha enfin prise. Il la fixa un instant.

_"- Toi t'as toujours était trop conne et naive soeurette, tu crois que c'est en étant gentil avec les autres que les autres seront gentils avec toi mais tu te plantes sur toute la ligne. Dans la vie c'est chacun pour soi, alors peu importe ce que tu as fait ce week-end mais dit toi bien que c'est la première et dernière fois que tu le fais. A peine aurais-je mis les pieds dans la même pièce que papa que tu pourras être sure qu'il sera au courant, et là, t'auras plus qu'à te démerder avec lui._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes de faire ça ?_

_- Ca m'apporte une plus ample confiance de papa en moi, ça me permettra de sortir plus souvent._

_- T'es qu'un sale égoiste putain !_

_- Chacun pour sa peau Shini..."_

Shini regarda d'un air sombre son frère quitter sa chambre. Tremblante, elle resta là sans savoir quoi faire. Elle aurait aimer pouvoir contacter Leanne ou Doug mais cela lui était impossible. Alors qu'elle rangeait d'un geste fébrile, ses affaires dans une armoire, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle puis se refermer lentement. Shini ne se retourna pas pour autant. Une main vint finalement s'abattre lourdement sur son épaule.

_"- Alors Shini, on ment à son vieux père._

_- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Taylor a..._

_- Taylor a fait ce qu'il fallait._

_- Quelle est donc la terrible sentence ?_

_- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi._

_- Je suis loin de jouer._

_- Ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi mais sache que les sorties, peu en importe le but ou le lieu, c'est terminé."_

Sur ce, la porte se claqua violemment. Cela aurait pû être pire comme cela aurait pû être mieux.

Le lendemain, Shini raconta à Leanne et Doug comment son frère l'avait lachement dénoncé à ses parents. Doug jura et traita Taylor de quasiment toutes les insultes possibles et immaginables tandis que Leanne s'inquiètait de savoir si Shini n'avait pas été puni trop sévèrement. Leur conversation tourna court en raison d'un examen scientifique. Comme à son habitude, Doug se préparait sereinement à cette épreuve, il n'avait pas de souçis particulier en mathématiques, Leanne était indifférente et Shini faisait des révisions de dernières minutes. Une fois face à sa copie, Shini réalisa à peine la moitié des exercices proposés mais ne s'en inquièta pas. Son attention était portée sur tout autre chose : Leanne. Elle tremblait anormalement et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés dans toute la pièce et lorsque son regard croisé celui de Shini, elle affichait un sourire timide. Doug ne sembla pas le remarquer. En sortant de la salle, elle ne préféra pas en parler à Doug, ni embêter Leanne, elle alla donc s'adresser à Jay :

_"- Jay ! Je peux te parler un moment ?_ demanda t'elle en prenant Jay à part dans un couloir.

_- Shini, on va être en retard en cours._

_- S'il te plait, c'est important, c'est à propos de Leanne._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas _? questionna Jay oubliant soudainement ses cours.

_- Tout à l'heure elle n'allait pas bien du tout, elle était prise de crises de tremblements et ses yeux pleuraient._

_- Linny et moi, on supporte et subit pas mal de tensions chez nous en ce moment tu sais..._

_- Je sais aussi qu'elle prend des substances illicites._

_- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?_

_- C'est personnel."_

La sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit.

" _Quoique ce soit, il faut que ça cesse." _ajouta Shini avant de rejoindre la salle d'étude.

Les jours suivants furent pénibles pour tous. Leanne semblait toujours exténuée et au bord des larmes, Shini devait supporter une ambiance de plus en plus lourde chez elle mais elle n'osait en parler à personne, quant à Doug, il se retrouvait au milieu de tout cela.

_"- Ca vous direz qu'on aille à la plage ce soir les filles ?_

_- Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus sortir à cause de mon père_, répondit Shini en soupirant.

-_ Je n'ai pas le moral à ça Doug._

_- Secouez vous les filles ! Vous ressemblez à des zombies depuis deux semaines !_

_- Ah oui j'oubliais, Doug Bukowski ne connait pas le sens exact de l'expression "avoir des souçis", _trancha Leanne en assassinant Doug du regard.

_- Te fâche pas Linny, je voulais simplement essayer de faire décrocher un sourire à ce visage figé._

_- Doug ou l'art de savoir dire et faire les choses en finesse_, coupa Leanne.

_- Leanne ou l'art d'être une sapeuse de moral._

_- Doug ou l'art d'être le dernier des connards dans les moments les plus critiques._

_- Leanne ou l'art d'être une ..._

_- Arrêtez tous les deux !"_

Doug et Leanne se retournèrent étonnés vers Shini. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu s'énerver ainsi.

_"Je ne supporte plus vos engueulades ! Je ne vis qu'entouré de gens qui se haissent les uns les autres et qui s'insultent à longueur de temps alors vous allez pas vous y mettre ! Non pas vous ! Je ne supporte plus ça ! Je ne supporte plus rien ! Alors arrêtez !"_

Après avoir laché ces mots, elle s'en retourna, les yeux débordants de larmes, laissant là les deux jeunes gens. Elle prit la direction de la ville. Peu lui importait, c'était la fin de la semaine, elle n'avait plus de cours, ses amis étaient d'une humeur massacrante et on ne l'attendait pas à la maison. D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait jamais attendue. Tout le monde s'était toujours fichue de la fillette blonde tout comme de la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue. Une seule fois dans sa vie, elle désirerait être réconfortée par une mère, une amie ou un petit-ami. Ne sachant trop où se rendre, elle entra dans un petit pub tranquille. Elle s'installa à une table et commanda un café auquel elle ne toucha pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses nerfs étaient un peu tombés mais elle n'en restait pas moins sous le choc de l'explosion soudaine de la souffrance qu'elle accumulait depuis des années. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase : son père était devenu plus obscène et violent envers elle que jamais; son frère l'insultait incessamment; et il y avait également Will. Will qui ne donnait pas de signe de vie, Will qui avait totalement disparu, Will qui l'avait oublié. Elle se souvint précisément Will lui promettre de donner de ses nouvelles avant un an. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Shini finit de pleurer son saoul, la tête baissée, regardant son café se brouiller à cause des larmes qu'elle versait. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle se tenait ainsi penchée à pleurer quand tout à coup une personne vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Au bout de quelques secondes, une main vint lui caresser la joue puis lui redressa la tête en lui tenant le menton. Pendant une fraction de seconde; Shini s'immagina se retrouver face à Will, comme si ses pensées avaient été entendu, mais cette image se dissipa remplacée par celle de Doug. Il lui souriait. Mais ce n'était pas cet habituel sourire moqueur. Ce sourire là était faible et réconfortant. Ses yeux ne riaient pas. Ils étaient doux. Shini se surprit à lui rendre ce sourire en essuyant la larme qui dégoulinait le long de sa joue. Doug posa sa main sur la sienne. Sa voix grave brisa ce long silence qui avait arrêté le temps rien que pour eux deux.

_"- Désolé Shini._

_- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je me suis emportée injustement, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais..._

_- En réalité, c'est uniquement ma faute. Linny et toi n'y pouvaient rien si je suis trop égoiste pour ne pas comprendre ces choses là._

_- Dis pas de bêtises, t'es un gars bien._

_- C'est gentil de le penser, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est gentil."_

Doug essuya une dernière larme sur le visage de Shini qui souriait toujours timidement.

_"- Shini ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que tu ..., _commenca Doug.

_- Je quoi ? _encouraga Shini.

_- ..tu as ... des problèmes avec ton père ?_

_- Oh ...Oui un peu ..surement quelques uns_, répondit-elle déçue, ce n'était pas de cela qu'elle aurait désiré parler.

_- Si jamais, ça ne va pas, je suis là moi._

_- C'est gentil de le proposer...mais est-ce que cela sera vrai ?_

_- Je ne te mentirais pas à toi._

_- Tu serais là pour moi ?_

_- Encore plus que pour personne d'autre."_

Regard.

Shini, les yeux mi-clos encore humides, resta parfaitement immobile tandis que Doug lui déposait un premier tendre et doux baiser...


	5. Un an

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Ce chapitre ci est plus court que les autres mais important pour la suite ... Bonne lecture !**_

Le même soir, allongée sur son lit, Shini se remémorait inlassablement la plus belle journée de sa vie. La façon dont Doug l'avait regardé un peu honteux après l'avoir embrassé, la façon dont elle avait senti ses joues rougir, la façon dont il l'avait finalement enlacé en la serrant tout contre lui en déposant des baisers dans son cou, comment elle avait senti la chaleur de Doug l'enveloppait en s'ajoutant à la sienne, comment elle était montée au septième ciel. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas son père ou Taylor qui vint briser ses rêveries mais la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha tranquillement.

_" Allo Shini ?"_

Elle reconnu aussitôt la voix de Leanne.

_"- Salut toi. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?_

_- Oui exactement 11h56._

_- Je vais me faire tuer._

_- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Doug m'a raconté qu'il t'avait retrouvé._

_- Oui ne t'en fais pas, tout va mieux, j'étais sur les nerfs et j'ai craqué alors que tu as surement plus de souçis que moi._

_- Peu importe ça, on a tous le droit de craquer. J'espère que Doug ne si est pas prit comme une quiche avec toi._

_- J'avoue que pour une fois il a assuré._

_- Ah ouais ?_

_- Ouais..._

_- Mais si je t'appelle c'est parce-qu'il y a quelque chose de très important dont il fallait absolument que je te parle aujourd'hui._

_- Vas-y je t'écoute._

_- Je sais que ça va te sembler bizarre mais, s'il te plait, ne me pose pas trop de questions._

_- Crache le morceau._

_- Tu te rappelles Will Traveler ?"_

Le coeur de Shini ne fit qu'un tour. Leanne avait-elle bien prononcé CE nom ?

_"- Leanne, comment tu connais Will Traveler ? Et comment tu sais que je le connais ?_

_- Hé ! Je t'avais dit pas de questions ! Mais comme d'habitude tu débites..._

_- Désolé, mais tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait que tu m'en parles._

_- Bon et bien écoute, je connais Will depuis presque aussi longtemps que toi et nous avons eu une relation très sérieuse ensemble._

_- Et ? _

_- Ca fait un an aujourd'hui._

_- Comment tu es au courant de tout ça ?_

_- Il m'avait fait la même promesse, et j'ai reçu un courrier de lui aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pu le lire que ce soir. Et dans ce courrier, il m'a dit qu'il était au courant que toi et moi, nous nous connaissions, ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, je ne le sais pas moi même, et le tout est qu'il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne t'avait pas oublié mais qu'il ne savait pas où te joindre depuis un an. Shini tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui oui."_

Le temps s'arrêtait pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle trouvait très étrange cette relation entre Leanne et lui et la façon dont il avait réussi à détenir certaines informations, mais pour l'instant elle s'en souciait. Tout ce qui comptait était que Will Traveler avait tenu sa promesse.

_"- Leanne, j'ai tellement de questions sur le coeur, mais comme tu m'as demandé de ne pas te questionner je ne le ferais pas mais je te remercie énormément._

_- C'est normal voyons, j'ai eu peur de manquer l'heure._

_- Tu es merveilleuse._

_- Oooh tu le penses ?_

_- Evidemment !_

_- Désolé, je ne peux pas rester, on se voit la semaine prochaine._

_- Au fait, Linny._

_- Oui ?_

_- Doug et moi..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ca y est._

_- Un couple comme ça, ça nous fait une belle jambe tiens._

_- Mais je t'emmerde._

_- Moi aussi je t'adore et je suis ravie pour vous deux. Mais cette fois faut vraiment que j'y ailles._

_- Ciao Miss."_

Shini se rallongea sur le dos et contempla son plafond, qui n'avait certes rien de passionnant, mais rien en ce moment n'aurait pu l'arracher à ses agréables pensées.


	6. Le début de la fin

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Accrochez vous à votre petit écran d'ordinateur, ce chapitre marque le début du tournant de la vie de nos héros...Suspence ...**_

Les jours suivants furent à la fois les plus heureux et les plus sombres pour Shini, Doug et Leanne. En effet, Shini vivait l'idylle idéale auprès de Doug. Jamais personne ne l'avait couvé ainsi, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne glisse un "_je t'aime"_, sans qu'ils ne s'embrassent, sans qu'ils ne se dévorent des yeux. Désormais, elle ne se sentait plus jamais seule, Doug était toujours présent, il allait partout avec elle, se souciait de tout, s'occupait de tout. Une chose était certaine, l'amour qu'il portait à Shini l'avait fait mûrir à une vitesse grand V, certes, il n'en restait pas moins féru de sexe et lourd à ces heures mais il avait quelque chose de changer, et Shini aimait encore plus ce nouveau Doug. On ne pouvait pas parler d'un épanouissement tel en évoquant le nom de Leanne Burchell. Cette dernière maigrissait à vue d'oeil, ses traits étaient plus tirés que jamais et ses yeux étaient sans cesse rougis et gonflés. Doug et Shini étaient évidemment conscients de leur bonheur mais l'était encore plus du malheur de Leanne. Lorsque ses amis tentaient de la faire parler pour lui faire vider son sac, elle se contentait de répondre que "_tout allait bien, ce n'était juste qu'une mauvaise passe dû à l'adolescence_". Will Traveler était également présent dans les pensées des deux jeunes filles. Shini brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur le mystérieux coup de téléphone dont Leanne lui avait parlé, mais vu les circonstances elle n'osa pas l'évoquer. Elle se montrait très soucieuse des proportions que prenait la dépression de son amie. Ni elle, ni Doug, ni même Jay ne semblait pouvoir la consoler. Shini était quelque peu honteuse de son propre bonheur et de plus se sentait parfaitement impuissante. Leanne ne leur parlait presque plus, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui fût à l'origine d'une dispute entre elle et Doug qui tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

_« - Enfin Leanne ! Tout ça devient ridicule ! Dis nous ce qui ne va pas ! On peut t'aider nous …_

_- Non justement vous ne pouvez pas._

_- Mais bien sur que si ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serais capable de tout pour toi._

_- Doug tu ne comprends pas ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! Ni toi, ni Shini ! Personne ne peut m'aider hormis moi-même alors fous moi la paix !_

_- Leanne, même si l'on ne peut pas comprendre comme tu l'affirmes, dis nous au moins de quoi il s'agit ..._

_- Non laissez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI ! "_

Ayant laché ses mots, elle s'en fut en dehors du bâtiment scolaire. Doug voulut la rattraper mais Shini l'en empêcha.

_"- Laisse la ... Jay est la seule personne qu'elle pourrait éventuellement écouter en ce moment ..._

_- Mais tu vois aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne va pas bien._

_- Pas bien du tout même._

_- Je n'aime pas voir Linny comme ça._

_- C'est loin de m'amuser aussi Doug ..._

_- Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie ..."_

Ils ne virent ni Leanne, ni Jay de la journée ce qui les inquiètait et les rassurait à la fois. Cela signifiait que Leanne était encore en cavale Dieu sait où mais que Jay était à sa recherche ou l'avait déjà retrouvé et tentait de la raisonner.

Ce soir là, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, Doug faisait un grand détour pour raccompagner Shini jusqu'à chez elle à pied. Mais sur le chemin, Leanne était au centre de leurs pensées et le voyage sembla plus court que d'habitude. Doug rassura une dernière fois Shini à propos de Leanne en lui promettant qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il serait rentré, puis l'embrassa tendrement à plusieurs reprises avant de lui chuchoter un _"je t'aime" _dans le creux de l'oreille et il partit en lui lancant un dernier regard profond et réconfortant dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avait fait craqué Shini bien des mois avant leur relation. Elle entra dans la petite cour de sa maison et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se pencha vers ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir afin d'en avoir le coeur net. Elle vit alors la voiture de son père garée dans la cour arrière et comprit trop tard qu'il était rentré plus tôt que prévu de son travail. Avait-il vu Doug l'embrassait ? Les avait-il entendu ? Tremblante, elle fit tomber sa clée et au moment où elle se pencha pour la ramasser, la porte claqua dans son dos et la silhouette de son père se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_"- Bonsoir Shini ..._

_- Bonsoir papa, répondit-elle baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle rougissait, tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui dit donc._

_- Et toi tu es rentrée bien tard._

_- J'ai fini les cours plus tard, changement d'emploi du t ..._

_- Ta gueule salope ! Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des cons ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce type dehors devant chez moi !_

_- C'est juste un copain, il a le bégun pour moi et .._

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule !_

_- Non._

_- Depuis combien de temps tu le laisses te reluquer et te toucher !"_

Shini sentit pour la première fois en parlant à son père de la colère se mêler à sa peur. Aujour'hui était un mauvais jour, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne en rajouter une couche, surtout si c'était pour tenter de briser ses liens avec Doug. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle répondit lentement et la voix légèrement tremblante.

_" - Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour véritable toi ? Comment tu peux te permettre de parler comme ça ? Lui, il m'aime sincèrement et moi aussi je l'aime.._

_- Oooh ma petite Shini est amoureuse ...Petite conne, tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien, rien ni personne ne pourra un jour te prêter attention pour autre chose que ton cul._

_- Ta gueule ! "_

Elle se sentit un instant vaciller avant de comprendre que son père l'avait frappé au visage et était en train de la trainer dans la maison jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

_" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lache moi ! Arrête ! _

_- Si tu espères que quelqu'un vienne te défendre c'est raté, ton frère et ta mère son absents._

_- Arrête ça maintenant !_

_- Je t'avais promis une punition tu te souviens ?"_

Shini ferma les yeux et se concentra pour penser à des choses agréables, avoir l'esprit ailleurs était le meilleur remède selon elle pour faire passer le mal. Alors que son père s'apprêtait à comettre l'irréparable une nouvelle fois, la sonette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Shini ouvrit soudainement les yeux, son père poussa un juron et alla ouvrir. Shini en profita pour se rhabiller chaudement et examiner son visage. Le contour de son oeil droit prenait une teinte verdatre et jaunatre qui serait difficile à dissimuler. En regardant son reflet, une idée lui tourna la tête. Et si elle s'en allait ? Si elle partait d'ici pour toujours ? Si elle plaquait cette vie déchue pour la remplacer par une autre aux côtés de Doug et Leanne ? Si elle ne laissait pas à son père le temps de remonter dans sa chambre ? Si elle prenait enfin sa vie en main ? Prise d'une excitation incontrôlable, elle attrapa un sac et commenca à y fourrer toutes ses affaires à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, mais ce n'était pas son père qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

_"- Shini t'es bien là ?"_

C'était Leanne. Elle ferma la porte, et balaya du regard la chambre et marqua un temps sur la sac d'affaires que tenait Shini à la main.

_"- Mon père t'a laissé rentré ?_ questionna Shini incrédule.

_- Il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, je suis rentrée un peu de force... Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, tu as l'air occupée._

_- Non toi tu ne me déranges jamais ... Où tu étais passée cet après-midi ? Ca va mieux ? _dit-elle en s'approchant vers Leanne et en lachant son sac.

_- Shini qu'est-ce que tu as à l'oeil !_

_- Laisse tomber, toi d'abord._

_- C'est ton père qui t'as fait ça ?_

_- Leanne je t'ai posé des questions !_

_- Et moi aussi je t'en pose ! "_

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours de tensions, elles savaient qu'elles étaient dans le même état d'esprit : seules et incertaines.

_" - D'accord, comme tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, c'est mon père qui m'a frappé parce qu'il m'a vu avec Doug... Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_- Ton père est un salaud Shini_, dit Leanne en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_- Pas autant que le tien ..._

_- En fait, si je suis venue c'est que ... je m'en voulais un peu de m'être énervée contre vous aujourd'hui. J'ai eu tort, en réalité, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir comprendre.Je voulais m'excuser._

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on t'en veut pas. _

_- Et j''ai acheté une arme en ville."_

Shini se libéra de l'étreinte de son amie.

_" - Tu as quoi ? _

_- J'ai acheté une arme, un flingue._

_- Mais ... mais .. qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ! Leanne tu me fais peur, si quelque chose ne va pas, quoique ce soit il faut que tu me le dises._

_- Shini je peux pas rester, il faut que je rentre j'ai un travail à finir._

_- Leanne donne moi cette arme."_

Leanne fit une bise à Shini et avant que celle ci n'est pu réellement réaliser ce qui se passait, la jeune fille brune était déjà dans la rue, rentrant chez elle. Shini revint soudainement à elle et se rappella qu'elle était en train de préparer un sac. Elle y mit les dernières choses auxquelles elle tenait, enfila une veste, prit une grande bouffée d'air et traversa la maison en courant pour se retrouver dehors. Elle se croyait sortie d'affaire une fois à l'extérieur mais ce fut Taylor qui vint lui faire obstacle.

_"- Où tu vas comme ça soeurette ? Papa est au courant ?_

_- Je me tire ! Je vous plante tous ici ! Vous ne m'êtes plus rien ! Papa me déteste, maman me déteste, et toi je commence à croire que tu me détestes aussi. Je ne pourrais trouver que mieux en partant ailleurs car je sais maintenant ce qu'est l'amour. Je vais faire ma vie telle que je le veux désormais, mes rêves ne resteront désormais plus que de simples rêves. Je vais enfin vivre Taylor, vivre sans vous."_

Elle bouscula son frère et s'en fut en courant sur la route où elle prendrait plus tard sur sa gauche, un chemin de terre battue qui menait jusqu'à la maison de Doug. Taylor ne tenta même pas de la rattraper.

Elle arriva sur le seuil de la maison Bukowski une demi-heure plus tard à la fois essouflée et soulagée. Elle frappa troix grands coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. A la surprise de Shini, la personne qui lui ouvrit la porte n'était pas la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser la première fois qu'elle était venue chez Doug. Cette femme là avait le visage creusé de rides, de petits yeux et ses cheveux courts bruns étaient parsemés de mèches argentées. Elle s'approchait plus de la cinquantaine que de la trentaine.

_"- Bonsoir madame, désolé de vous déranger si tardivement, mais j'aimerais parler à Doug."_

La femme regarda fixement Shini et fit une légère grimace en voyant son visage dont l'oeil droit était en piteux état.

_" - Doug savait que tu venais ce soir ?_

_- Et bien non, mais s'il vous plait c'est très important._

_- Bien, reste dans le hall d'entrée. Je vais le chercher._

_- Merci beaucoup."_

Shini profita de cette attente pour reprendre son souffle afin de ne pas paraitre trop paniquée. De là où elle était, elle put percevoir la fin d'une conversation dans la cuisine.

_"- Doug, il y a une blonde qui veux te voir._ (Shini apprécia particulièrement le terme employé pour la désigner)

_- Une blonde Douggie ? Décidément tu les choisis de mieux en mieux._

_- Papa ! _intervint Doug d'un ton agacé.

Doug apparut dans le hall d'entrée, l'air soucieux. Il embrassa furtivement Shini et l'invita à monter dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit.

_"- Tout va bien Shini ?_

_- Pas vraiment non. J'aurais besoin de te demander un énorme service._

_- Ce que tu veux voyons._

_- Je peux loger chez toi un moment ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas par où commencer ... Il y a tellement de choses qui se bousculent en ce moment ..._

_- Calme toi. "_

Doug lui prit la main et la caressa doucement, Shini essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. La voix profonde de Doug demanda :

_"- Commence déjà par me dire d'où vient ce cocard._

_- Mon père m'a frappé parce-qu'il m'a vu t'embrasser._

_- Cet enfoiré a encore levé la main sur toi !_

_- il n'y a pas que ça. Leanne est passée chez moi, elle voulait s'excuser de s'être emportée..._

_- Oui, elle m'a appellé pour s'excuser moi aussi._

_- ..Et elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ..._

_- ... avait acheté une arme."_

Cette dernière phrase laissa place à un malaise.

_"- J'ai tenté de la rappeller après ça, mais elle ne répond pas_, continua Doug.

_- Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de la rattraper._

_- Ecoute, si demain on a pas de nouvelles d'elle, on ira la chercher d'accord ? Après tout Leanne est quelqu'un de bien, elle sait ce qu'il est bon de faire ou non._

_- Mais si elle faisait une erreur en croyant faire bien ?_

_- J'y pense aussi Shini, mais on ne peut pas toujours empêcher les choses, mais je pense connaitre suffisament Linny pour savoir que si elle doit faire du mal cela ne sera pas directement à elle même._

_- J'espère que tu as raison..."_

La voix qui semblait être celle du père de Doug les appella pour diner.

_"- Au fait, est-ce que je peux rester ?_

_- Tu as tout largué chez toi c'est ça ?_

_- Oui... je ne les supportais plus ..._

_- Evidemment que tu peux rester, je vais inventer un petit mensonge à mes parents et ni vu ni connu, vas y que je t'embrouille. Mais tes parents ne vont pas chercher à te retrouver ou à savoir où tu es ?_

_- Non, ils se foutent de moi...Merci Doug, tu es merveilleux avec moi._

_- Mais pas autant que toi._

_- Euh sinon, juste une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je suis arrivée ici, c'est qui la femme qui m'a ouvert la porte ?_

_- Bah c'est ma mère._

_- C'était qui alors cette autre jeune femme qui partait de chez toi quand je suis venue chez toi ?_

_- Ah tu as fait la rencontre de Gisèle._

_- Et c'est .. ?_

_- La maitresse de mon père._

_- Quoi ! Il a une maitresse ?_

_- Euh évite de parler de ça si fort, ça ferait du désordre si ça se savait._

_- J'espère juste que le fait d'avoir des maitresses n'est pas un facteur héréditaire chez les Bukowski._

_- Tu n'as même pas à t'en soucier._

_- Tombeur va._

_- Milady."_

Shini avait enfin retrouvé un petit sourire, certes il n'y avait rien de très amusant à savoir que le père de Doug fricotait avec des femmes ayant une vingtaine d'années de moins que lui, mais la seule façon de parler de Doug, et surtout sa seule présence, la réconfortait. Le repas fut copieux et les aliments de bonnes qualités, ce qui fit énormément de bien à Shini qui n'avait pas l'habitude de manger comme tel. Comme promis, Doug inventa un mensonge. Il affirma à ses parents qu'il avait prévu depuis un moment que Shini passerait quelques temps chez eux car sa famille était en voyage pour une vieille affaire personnelle mais qu'il avait simplement oublié d'en parler. Ses parents ralèrent quelque peu au début mais acceptèrent finalement n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Ils sortirent de table assez tard. Doug appliqua un peu de paumade sur l'oeil de Shini et ils allèrent se coucher. Shini était ravie de passer sa première nuit serrée contre Doug mais elle tomba vite de fatigue et n'en profita pas longuement. Alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, les premiers accords de "_California Dreamin_" l'éveillèrent. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Doug se leva, mit un certain temps à trouver son portable et décrocha finalement. Shini vit le visage de Doug se fermer et prendre un air grave :

_" Leanne ?"_


	7. Seuls

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**No comment, just read.**_

Shini entendit juste le léger grésillement de la voix de Leanne à travers le téléphone qui parvenait jusqu'à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais l'expression que prenait le visage de Doug n'annoncait rien de bon. Il raccrocha finalement au bout d'une minute interminable. Shini se rendit bien compte qu'il tentait de la regarder mais il était trop tourmenté pour garder son regard fixe. Il palissait à vue d'oeil mais elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il venait d'apprendre car elle avait elle même très peur de la réponse. Elle se décida finalement à briser le silence :

_"- Doug ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Leanne ... elle a ... elle ..._

_- Elle a quoi ? _s'enquit Shini sentant son estomac se nouer de plus en plus.

_- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête !_

_- Doug dis moi !_

_- Elle a tué son père_", répondit Doug les yeux larmoyant.

Shini sentit un poids immense lui tombait dans le bas du ventre. Ses peurs avaient été confirmé. Après un court instant d'encaissement, elle fondit en larmes, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée.

_" Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Elle a pas pû ! Elle a pas pû faire ça !"_

Doug laissa quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il s'agissait plutôt de larmes de rage. Sa respiration était saccadée, tout comme Shini, il ne voulait pas avaler la chose.

_"- Mais où elle est ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_ questionna Shini à toute vitesse entre deux sanglots.

_- Elle ...Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle, elle ne sait plus où elle en est, elle ne sait pas où elle va, elle a besoin d'aide._

_- Il faut aller la chercher avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à notre place !_

_- Mais l'on ignore où elle est._

_- Tu n'en as même pas la moindre petite idée ?_

_- Et toi donc ?_

_- Non je ne sais pas !_

_- Attend ! Doucement Shini ! Il y a peut être un endroit où elle pourrait s'être réfugiée._

_- Alors on y court."_

Tous deux s'habillèrent très rapidement et quittèrent discrètement la maison. A la surprise de Shini, Doug ne prit aucun véhicule et commenca à marcher droit devant lui, coupant à travers le champs face à sa maison. Shini était sur ses talons, haletante, mais décidée plus que jamais à retrouver Leanne au plus vite.

_" - Où on va Douggie ?_

_- Tout droit. Il y a un vieil entrepôt dans lequel on se retrouvait souvent seul elle et moi."_

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin se dresser l'ombre d'un imposant bâtiment désafecté. Sur les dernières distances qui les séparaient de l'entrepôt, ils coururent, jamais Shini n'avait cru courir si vite, comme s'il lui était poussé des ailes. Une fois devant l'entrée principale, ils marchèrent prudemment. Shini crut apercevoir des taches brunes par terre, comme si quelque chose avait coulé. Ils pénètrèrent dans le bâtiment et virent une silhouette agenouillée par terre se dessiner dans l'obscurité. C'était bel et bien Leanne. Elle sanglotait. Ils s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent près d'elle doucement. Doug passa son bras autour de son cou, Shini posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils comprirent en la voyant de plus prêt que les taches brunes dans l'entrée était en réalité des taches de sang venant d'une des nombreuses plaies à la jambe de Leanne. L'atmosphère était lourde, voir insoutenable.

_" - Je ne suis qu'une misérable ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Jay va tout prendre pour moi et moi je m'enfuie comme une lache ...Je suis seule, j'ai froid, plus personne pour moi, je me déteste, je ..._

_- Linny. Tu n'es pas seule. Nous, on est là, _coupa Doug.

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Il est venu vers moi ...Il m'a frappait, il ne s'arrêtait pas de frapper, de plus en plus fort et il ne s'arrêtait pas ...et j'ai tiré..Il est mort...et je ..._

_- Calme toi Leanne. Calme toi. Calme toi_, répétait Shini en tentant de se calmer elle même.

_- J'ai fini de brûler mes ailes, je n'ai plus rien...Ils vont me retrouver ...Je ne serais même plus libre._

_- Ils ne retrouveront pas_, affirma Doug.

_- Et moi je ne suis vraiment qu'une conne, je vous mêle à ça ..._

_- Non, non tu n'es pas une conne, tu es tant pour nous, tu ..."_

Shini ne finit pas sa phrase car elle partit en même temps que Leanne dans un nouvel élan de sanglots. Doug prit alors les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras et les berça en les serrant avec force contre lui. Shini avait bien senti que des choses allaient changer, elles étaient actuellement en train de changer et elles changeraient encore. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à engloutir le pesant malhêtre de Leanne. Elle songea que quoique l'on fasse, dès que l'on croyait percevoir une lueur de bonheur, il se trouvait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour la détruire. Elle n'en voulait pas à Leanne d'avoir commis un meurtre. Elle en voulait au véritable bourreau de la vie de son amie, elle en voulait à son propre père, elle en voulait à tous les autres salaupards de parents de cette fichue terre, elle en voulait à tous ces connards qui n'étaient pas foutu d'élever leurs enfants, pas foutu d'aimer, pas foutu de s'en prendre à un adversaire de leur taille. Cette nuit, elle les haissait plus que tout. Shini n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, les uns dans les bras des autres. La seule chose dont elle se rendit compte à ce moment précis, c'est que c'était avec Doug et Leanne qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose de sa vie, que c'était aux côtés de Leanne qu'elle devait se tenir, que s'était avec Doug qu'elle devait vivre. Ce bonheur noyé par le malheur de ce qui était arrivé, n'était que le simple fait qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble et unis jusqu'à la moelle, et cela, ni la vie, ni la mort ne pourrait le détruire.

Un temps incalculable se passa sans que l'un des trois amis ne veuillent se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction, qu'ils se redressèrent d'un même homme. Les pas se firent entendre de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Quelqu'un semblait faire le tour de l'entrepôt, surement à la recherche de l'entrée. Cette personne y parvint quelques secondes plus tard et apparut finalement. C'était un homme ou plutôt un jeune homme Shini crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Jay, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait erreur. Malgré l'obscurité, elle put le voir assez disctinctement, suffisament disctinctement pour deviner sa taille moyenne, son visage aux traits arrondis, ses cheveux châtains courts en bataille mais surtout,. des yeux gris-bleus dans lesquels elle s'était si longtemps plongé. Elle s'entendit alors s'exclamer avec Leanne d'une même voix :

_"Will !"_


End file.
